<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayer by DavidB1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421988">Betrayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000'>DavidB1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Identity Reveal, My First Work in This Fandom, Please don't beat me up., Plot Twists, Set Before the End of Season 3., Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very alternate take on how things could play out on Wynnona Earp. Set before his end, Bolshar gets visited by a surprise guest. Someone he knew from a long time ago. A being of evil that predates even him in the Garden. Lilith, the Betrayer.<br/>I will work on a sequel if you all want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OH, Bolshar. From a snake in the garden to a human. It doesn't matter what form you take, you know. I'll always find you.” The voice spoke and Bolshar turned to spot a woman standing by a tree.</p><p>He frowned, and then placed her. “Lilith. You look different now too.”</p><p>“I like this form. It's helpful. Plus, I love seeing how the world works. I've never hated humanity. Not like you know who, or even you.” Lilith smiled.</p><p>“You know I've never hated humanity on the same level as Lucifer.” Bolshar spoke.<br/>
“Let's just hope he doesn't get involved. Because that will get complicated fast.” Lilith chuckled.</p><p>“I hope not.” Bolshar winced.<br/>
“I'm not going to interfere in your wild and crazy showdown with Wynnona.” Lilith spoke. “Honestly, I'll leave before she gets here. My form right now would cause her to ask a few too many questions.”</p><p>Bolshar looked at his hands. “What do you want from me, anyhow?”</p><p>“I am the Betrayer, that's what humans call me. It's true in a way. I am the Betrayer of Humanity. You wanted the garden, and all I did was birth demon-kind. With help from Lucifer. The Greeks called me Echidna.” Lilith spoke. “Again, I don't mind what they call me. Humanity has always intrigued me.”</p><p>“That is how you are, yes.” Bolshar spoke.<br/>
“Personally, I like my newest form and I love this red hair.” Lilith pointed to her hair, which was solid red. “Also, I'm very partial to the Nephilim, Waverly. I don't think she even knows how powerful she can be. She could be more powerful than you.” Lilith spoke.</p><p>“If I fail here, would you corrupt Waverly and turn her evil?” Bolshar asked.<br/>
“That's always been my plan.” Lilith grinned. “My human name is Nicole Haught. She loves me.”</p><p>Bolshar frowned. “Love is a thing I never could grasp. Especially for humans.”</p><p>“That doesn't surprise me though.” Lilith spoke. “But me, like I said, I love Waverly. Corrupting her is going to be so much fun. A Nephilim on my side? Now there's a fighting force.”</p><p>“I wish you the best of luck.” Bolshar spoke. “As the humans say.”<br/>
“You're not wrong. Ah. Here Wynnona comes.” Lilith vanished.</p><p>Bolshar prepared himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now there's a twist no one would see coming! Imagine this being a scene on the show.</p><p>Let me know if anyone would want to see a sequel with Lilith working her magic. Or an exploration of her history, or anything.<br/>Also, let me know if I need to adjust the tags, or names, and let me know if I messed up Bolshar. I don't mean to. My memory on all his scenes is a bit faulty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>